


A haunting of cat's cradle?

by Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows



Series: Just one hand on my shoulder [1]
Category: Warrior Nun (TV)
Genre: Avatrice, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows/pseuds/Thou_hast_no_more_brain_than_mine_elbows
Summary: This is part of an unfinished work but I couldn't help but post this part! it's kind of cut-off from context and progress is still on-going but hope you can enjoy this part for now.I don't want to give anything away but there is hot avatrice kissing.
Relationships: Sister Beatrice/Ava Silva
Series: Just one hand on my shoulder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920619
Comments: 10
Kudos: 153
Collections: Warrior Nun (TV series)





	A haunting of cat's cradle?

“Beatrice, I know there’s no rush, and I know that you need to take your time.” She exhales, feeling it leave her lips very warm. She runs a hand up her own arm, caressing it like she wished it was Beatrice’s hand on her instead. The skin was hot and very sensitive, and she knew that she must look very flushed all over. “But I’m just so… so tuned up, Beatrice.” She closes her eyes, tilting her head back and takes another deep breath before exhaling it while opening her eyes slowly to gaze at the face a mere two inches away from her own. “I mean, yeah, for me, that’s the…” She leans in to whisper sultrily in Beatrice’s ear, “Rush”. 

She could see the effect she wanted in how Beatrice reacted, which spurred her to continue. “So please, please Beatrice, just give me something.” She leaned closer to Beatrice's lips, honing in on her target and she was genuinely begging now. “Please”; she was almost surprised to hear the sob in her own voice, but at this point she just couldn’t think anymore.

As if in slow motion, she saw Beatrice lean closer and then suddenly warmth was on her lips, warmth was all over as she picked up that Beatrice’s hands were on her neck and her body pressed against her, as her soft lips and hot tongue gave Ava exactly what she had been craving for. Ava was lost in the kiss, barely felt her back bump against the wall as Beatrice’s hands roamed, pulling them closer together, sending the most electrifying sparks up her spine and neck and making her hair raise up all over her body. She vaguely noticed that her own hands were on Beatrice, pulling and tugging. Her attention was focused on their lips, their tongue, Beatrice’s face so close to her own, and her heart which felt like it was trying to beat while submerged in a sweet, heavy liquid.

Beatrice was kissing her with a heat that wasn’t there in their previous kisses. Her hair raised on end again at the feel of Beatrice kissing her with abandon. She knew they were both moaning, and suddenly there was a change in Beatrice’s touch. Her hand had slid up under Ava’s nightgown up her abdomen and now cupped her bare breast, which made Ava jerk and break the kiss unintentionally, exclaiming in surprise. She felt herself melt against the wall, curling up to give Beatrice better access as she slid her own hand above Beatrice’s over the nightgown, craving to feel the hand as it touched her body. Beatrice’s palm brushed against her erect nipple as she palmed the breast in a circular motion and Ava could only moan, tugging at the back of Beatrice’s head so that she pulled in her into a hug. 

Their bodies were like waves crashing into each other, sliding and pressing. Beatrice was breathing heavily against her, then her mouth pressed a hot, wet kiss on her neck and it was like an injection making Ava’s knees crumple up, and she would have fallen if not for Beatrice’s arms holding her up. But suddenly she felt Beatrice slipping down, or was she rising? She opened her eyes just as her hands slipped out of Beatrice’s, panicked as she realised that she was indeed levitating, going higher and higher.

“Beatrice!”

“Ava!”

Her back bumped against the ceiling, thankfully the corridor didn’t have very high ceilings. 

“Um…” She felt along the ceiling nervously, her hair falling down around her face. She couldn’t help a chuckle at the ridiculous situation. Below her, Beatrice snickered as well, then they both looked at each other and outright laughed.

“Beatrice, what do I do?!” She almost whimpered as the laughter died out.

“Okay, okay”; Beatrice was trying to find her brain as she breathed in and out. “Maybe first you need to calm down.” She gave a reassuring smile, although she was still blushing furiously from their hot make-out.

Ava felt herself relax a little, but the levitation did not falter. She looked around her on the ceiling, feeling with her hands. “Actually, this might be kind of fun”. A grin appeared on her face as she started to crawl along the ceiling. “Hey! I can crawl backwards!”

“Ava! Where are you going?” Beatrice called after her as she disappeared around a corner. Suddenly an earth-shattering scream rent the air making Beatrice hurry forward just in time to see Lilith blink out of existence.

“What was-”; she started but the door where Lilith had been standing opened and Camilla came rushing through.

“Lilith?” then her eyes travelled upwards slowly, to the figure in a nightgown with long hair falling over the face, crawling backwards with limbs jutting out at awkward angles on the ceiling. A high-pitched, ear-splitting shriek came out of sweet Camilla’s mouth as she dropped her tray of tea, shocking Beatrice with the intensity. As the metal teapot and tray clanged against the stone floor, Mary came rushing through the door this time. 

“What is it?!” She gave Camilla a quick up down to check for immediate injuries, then her eyes lifted to where Camilla was staring, having taken a deep breath and continued on a second scream. Mary saw the figure on the ceiling and produced a sound that Beatrice never thought her capable; a blood-curdling high-pitched screech worst than the other two. Before she could let herself fall into the amusement though, she saw Mary’s hand reach for her shotgun and level it at Ava. 

“No!” She rushed forward and thankfully managed to push the gun upwards as it went off, missing Ava. 

“Mary!” she shook the other woman. “That’s Ava!”

Mary was shaking her head, her eyes looking at Beatrice but not registering. 

“Mary!” Beatrice shook her more rigorously. This time Mary seemed to snap out of it as she looked back at the figure on the ceiling. “AVA!???”; followed by a string of profanities that made Beatrice wish she could wash out her ears.


End file.
